The present disclosure relates to a server, a conference room management method of the server, and a network conference system, and more particularly to a server and the like for holding a conference (case study session) using medical image data from a client terminal via a network.
In the related art, conferences (case conference) attended by a number of pathologists have been held on difficult cases. In the conferences in the related art, a number of pathologists commonly observe a pathology slide, which is physically managed, with a special optical microscope device.
In recent years, there has been proposed a system realizing a network conference by managing medical image data (DPI: Digital Pathology Imaging), which is digitalized by reading an image of the pathology slide with a scanner, on a server (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-12802). In this case, a client terminal side displays and observes a medical image by medical image data sent from a server on a viewer. The network conference system has advantages in that it is not necessary to physically manage pathology slides, the result of a case study is easily digitalized, remote pathologists can easily participate, and the like.